


Yellow Roses

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [43]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Margaery lives, AU- Rhaego lives, Comfort, Fluff, Roses, young rhaego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 43 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Margaery and Rhaego with the prompt: i picked these for you.AU where Margaery and Rhaego are both alive and in King's Landing as Daenerys rules. Rhaego is young and has his first crush on the Queen of Flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my roleplay with the beautiful Kit. I hope you all enjoy!

Margaery had thought she would hate giving up the title of queen to Daenerys. Still it felt so freeing to not have such a weight on her shoulders. She would live there in King’s Landing, taking a new husband that Queen Daenerys approved of as long as House Tyrell stayed loyal to House Targaryen. Until that time though Margaery waited patiently in King’s Landing.

Margaery was making her way through the gardens alone simply enjoying the bright day. She enjoyed getting lost in the beauty of it all as it was a distraction from everything that had happened. Three times a widow with her father and one of her brothers pershing in a fire created by Cersei now stuck in King’s Landing away from her family as a sort of prisoner to ensure that the remaining Tyrells would do as they were told.

Still all of the beautiful flowers and bright skies could not take away what was there. She was alone in King’s Landing aching for her home and her family. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and suddenly she was grateful that she was alone. She stopped to collect herself but more tears fell and she even let out a quiet sob.

“Why are you crying, Lady Margaery?” 

Margaery turned to see a little boy standing there with a concerned look etched on his face. The woman should truly not have been surprised by this as the little boy seemed to always pop up wherever she was.

Rhaego Targaryen, the only child and pride of Daenerys. The boy looked Dothraki with his darker skin and black locks though he truly showed his Targaryen side with those lovely violet eyes which now painted a sad look. He was only a little boy barely 7 or 8 years old but he still loved to wander away from his guards to find Margaery. The woman did not know why but the boy had taken a liking to her when they first met.

He would give her nervous smiles and his cheeks would flush pink when she spoke. Daenerys had admitted that it was his first infatuation and Margaery found it sweet. She could remember when she was a little girl blushing over brave knights so she did not scold or tease the boy for his bashful behaviors towards her. She instead let him have his fun since it was harmless.

Margaery wiped away her tears and moved to sit down on a bench in front of it him. “I am quite alright, My Prince. I simply miss my home so I was crying a little but it will pass.”

“Can I help you?” Rhaego asked, hoping that he could help Margaery.

“Well I am afraid that you cannot take me to Highgarden so-” Margaery started to tell him but stopped as she watched the boy. He had a sudden idea and ran off.

She watched him go and listened as he rustled around for a few minutes in some bushes. Finally he came back with little pricks from thorns all over his hands. Still he had a pretty bouquet of roses in one hand and a proud smile on his face.

“Oh my goodness what have you done you have hurt yourself my poor prince.” Margaery told him as she looked at his wounds.

“Well I cannot fly you to Highgarden on Rhaegal- Mai says that I am too little to fly Rhaegal. So I thought maybe you could have these instead.” Rhaego suggested as he held out the flowers for Margery to take. “I picked these for you.”

The woman smiled and took them, careful to avoid the thorns. “Thank you very much Rhaego this is a lovely present you have made me feel very at home.” She told him, pressing a little peck to the young boy’s cheek.

Rhaego blushed as he watched the woman, suddenly even more nervous. “I am happy that you like them, Lady Margaery.”

“Now that I have these can I take you to see the maester about your cuts?” Margaery asked, standing up and holding out a hand for the boy to take. 

Rhaego waited for a moment before he nodded and took her hand. “They did not really hurt that much you know.” He told her, trying to act tough even if they had hurt.

“Well you are my brave prince indeed but I still want you to see the maester just to be safe.” She told him as they walked out of the gardens and up to where the maester stayed.


End file.
